Stephanie Beckett
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: Stephanie Beckett? Who is she.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a Kate has a daughter fic And i know I have other stories to update I will update them soon.**

Johanna Smith was in year 12 when she met Jim Beckett. She thought that they were going to be together forever she trusted him.

While she was studying law at college she found at that she was pregnant with his baby.

Nine months later a baby girl called Kate was born.

Nineteen years later Jim died due to health problems. Leaving his wife and two daughters.

1998.

Johanna was cooking in the kitchen.

" I warned you ", A voice sound behind her, she jumped and turned around.

" William what are you doing here? "

" I said shut down the case and you didn't listen "

" I have to do my job "

" Alright you made a choice, boys "

Johanna laid on the ground bleeding, baby crying noises came from another room.

Bracken walked into the nursery.

" No " Montgomery said standing in front of him.

" got out of my way Montgomery. If you know what's good for you "

" you promised you wouldn't hurt the baby "

" alright fine, I guess the mother will do "


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is going to be a time jump, to were Stephanie is sixteen, the time jump will be set in season six so yes there is Caskett, they still met the same way but since it's AU something's are different.**

**- Josh got eaten by a lion, before meeting Kate (evil laugh)**

**- Sorry Alexis lovers but there is no Alexis don't ask me why**

" Katie "

Stephanie tugged on her big sisters coat. Kate looked at the innocence toddlers face and run her fingers through her curly brunette hair.

" Up ", she tugged again.

Kate picked her up and put her on her hip.

" Is mama with daddy?"

" yes she is Steph "

The little girl cuddled her neck and played with her curls.

" I'm sleepy?"

Stephanie whined. Kate walked over to Captain Montgomery.

" Excuse me Captain Montgomery "

" Yes Miss Beckett "

" please call me Kate "

" what can I help you with?"

" Since our house is a crime scene, where do we stay?"

" we are still figuring things out Kate, we still need to ask you questions and your little sister "

" she's only a toddler "

" Katie ", Stephanie whined once again.

" can't you just question her tomorrow?, she's tried and just wants a bed to sleep in "

" okay, I will find you guys a hotel with guards out the front protecting the door "

" okay thank you "

Kate tucks Stephanie in she gets in next to her.

" I love you Katie ", the little girl mumbles.

" I love you too kid, we're going to be okay "

**and thank you to my angel bother for letting me borrow his laptop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sixteen years later.**

Stephanie Beckett was sixteen.

She was tall with long brunette curly hair, green sparkly eyes.

Stephanie was talented at quiet few things.

- singing

- sport

- dancing

-drama

She was very popular with her friends and her classmates.

Stephanie loved her NYPD family more then anything in the world. She knew everyone in the precinct and everyone knew her and loved her expect for demming.

Demming was a detective at the precinct who wanted to ask his sister out once but it didn't go as plan.

Stephanie walked down the stairs to the loft she picked up a plate.

Castle put two pancakes and two waffles on her plate and put some whip cream on her plate and then chocolate topping.

" are you trying to give me diabetes? ", Stephanie said looking up at Castle

" so no maple bacon "

" bacon with maple syrup?" ,she questioned,

" I thought of it last night when I was supposed to be writing "

" load me up "

She sat on the bar stool next to her sister.

" diabetes ", Kate said while flipping through the paper.

Stephanie took a bite of the bacon.

" You deserve a metal, maple bacon is the best idea ever "

She took a another bite.

" you ", she pointed at her sister " give this man a metal "

" I'll do him one better I will reward him ", Beckett said smirking and taking a slip of coffee.

" oh I'm looking very forward to this reward ", Castle said raising his eyebrows.

Stephanie dropped the bacon and pushed the plate away.

" I'm not hungry anymore "

Stephanie walked out the front door and walked into the lift she went to the the next floor.

" Stephanie? " her friend Tess questioned as the lift door opened,

Her friend Tess Peter walked into the lift.

" don't we usually meet at your place? "

" I'm saving you from hearing sounds that will scar you for life "

" again?, don't they ever stop "

" nope "

Tess had been was only new to Stephine's school and to the building, she had curly hair too but it was blonde, her skin was lighter then Stephine's.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie was normally the life of the party but this time she was the death.

She knew it was bad to go through someone's fridge but who knows what was in those red cups that were been handed out.

People kept looking at her as she poured a cup of water into a cup and boy came up to her,

" Is that water?"

" yes "

" great " he reached over and poured a cup.

Stephanie was shocked he thought he was going to judge her. She looked up at him and tried to stop from blushing he was so HOT.

With his sparking green eyes and his shaggy brown hair. He turned to look at her.

" what's your name?" He asked her.

" Stephanie "

" I'm Kade "

They both stood still for a little.

" so are you a New Yorker?" , he asked Stephanie.

" yeah are you " she asked him

" no I just moved here a week ago "

The were both quiet again.

" your not really a party person are you?", he questions her.

" yeah but I don't really like Ash's parties they are always a bit over the top and have this kids after drinking what is those cups will end up in a hospital "

" glad I went with the water and would you like to get something to eat? "

" sure "

Once they found a place to eat they talked and got to know each other.

They reached the front of Stephanie's building.

" Hey Stephanie I'm starting tomorrow do you think you show me around the school? "

" sure "

" your the best "

He kissed her cheek and walked off to his home as Stephanie walked into the building.


End file.
